Beachhead
by Septaaa
Summary: Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan kau... *badsummary* Just Read n Review hanya fic curhatan. KaiLu!Broken. slight KaiSoo/KaiDo and HunHan - EXO Fic


_**Beachhead  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Septaaa  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Pair : KAILU! KAIDO!  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Angst - Hurt/Comfort  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Bahasa tidak baku - BL - Tidak sesuai EYD  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Fic gaje curhatan septa  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**ENJOY!  
**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

_**Xi Luhan POV!  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Kim Jongin Love Xi Lu Han**_

Sekarang tidak ada lagi, tidak ada lagi kata itu. tidak ada lagi sapaan cinta di pagi hari. aku tidak mengerti dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku telah membohongimu~ kencan buta pertama kita, aku sudah membohongimu. Aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan nama Hyun Sang. Dengan hoodie ungu serta topeng menutupi wujudku. Aku terlalu malu, aku malu untuk memperkenalkan diriku, aku terlalu jelek untuk percaya diri. Dan aku terlalu takut kau tidak ingin mengenalku. Hingga akhirnya kita bertemu.

Pertama kali~ Aku membuka topengku~

Benar dugaanku! Kau meninggalkanku.

**6 bulan 2 Hari..**

Kita dalam diam, tanpa ada sapaan. Senyuman. Saat aku melewatimu kau terdiam, saat aku menatapmu yang sedang tertawa kau langsung bungkam.

Menyakitkan

Sebegitu hinakah diriku? Apa aku terlalu menjijikan untuk bersanding walau hanya menjadi teman?

Jangankan teman..

Berlagak sebagai orang yang tidak kenal? Kau membuatku gila..

Ingin rasanya aku tidak mengenalmu, namun.. saat aku menatapmu dengan tatapan bahwa-aku-orang-asing kau selalu diam. Tidak lagi bergerak. Bahkan teman-temanmu yang mengajakmu bergerak kau menghiraukanya.

Waktu seolah terhenti saat aku menatapmu.

Dengan rasa enggan, aku mengalihkanya.

Berhenti melakukan seperti itu Kim Jongin…

Dan aku tidak tahu apakah waktu berpihak kepada kita?

Mengapa waktu selalu mempertemukan kita?

Sempitkah dunia ini?

Bahkan saat kita bertemu di ujung dunia pun kau selalu diam. Seperti menerawang. Aku tidak tahu~

Sebenci apa kau terhadapku?

.

.

_**16 Juli 2012**_

Hal yang paling menakutkan benar-benar terjadi.

Dulu.. aku selalu berdoa, jika kenaikan kelas. Jangan pertemukan aku denganmu,

Naas

Kita bertemu. Dalam satu ruangan. Rasanya sama.. jauh.. saat aku menengok ke depan, entah sengaja atau tidak.. sudut mataku selalu menatapmu..

Sudut mata. Menyakitkan bukan? Menatapmu hanya melalui sudut mata?

mata kita selalu bertemu. kita mengalihkanya.

.

.

_**Sandiwara Lagi..**_

Aku mulai menyusun sandiwara, aku berkata telah mempunyai namjachingu yang berada di China, LDR aku membohongi semua orang. aku mempunyai namjachingu bernama Oh Se Hun, Sehun? bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya~

Aku hanya ingin cerita BERUBAH. aku sudah terlalu muak menatapmu dalam diam~ pikiranku buntu. aku hanya berpikir

Bagaimana dengan adanya aku telah 'Berpacaran' bisa membuatmu bebas, aku yakin kau bahagia mendengar kabar ini~ karna tidak ada lagi seorang Xi Luhan yang mengusikmu.

Dan ternyata aku benar..

.

.

_**Keadaan mulai membaik..**_

Kau mulai tertawa.. tidak menghiraukanku lagi yang menatapmu.. tidak diam lagi.. aku senang..

Kau mulai mengikuti gerak-gerikku..

Bahkan kau sudah berani menatapku..

Aku bahagia..

Hari ulang tahunku,, semua orang mengucapkan..

Kau hanya menatapku. tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. namun aku bahagia, saat aku meng-upload foto-foto hari bahagiaku kau adalah orang pertama yang menyukainya..

Aku membuka profilmu..

Kau menulis..

**_Aku Ingin Kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.._**

Aku tersenyum.. aku juga merasakanya..

_**Malam ini gelisah mikirin kamu :* **_

Gemercik kupu-kupu menggelitik di ujung perutku. mengajaku terbang hanya membaca kalimat tak bermakna, Ani. kalimat penuh makna..

Kau mulai membantuku, Kau mulai tersenyum kepadaku..

Aku sangat bahagia. bahkan lebih. jika bisa di gambarkan lagi, begitulah perasaanku. dan aku mulai lupa tentang sandiwara yang aku buat..

.

.

.

.

**DEG!**

.

.

**Kim Jongin Love Do Kyungsoo**

Lututku kelu. lumpuh~ hari senin adalah hari pengawal yang menyemangatiku kini buyar. **Do Kyungsoo **dia adalah sahabatku. sahabat terbaikku. benar-benar baik. aku tidak tahu kemana arahku menghilang. ini terlalu menyakitkan..

Masih ingat? saat dia berkata **_Aku Ingin Kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.._**

Ternyata itu teruntuk Do Kyungsoo sahabat terbaikku... Aku menangis. Aku terlalu bodoh.. bagaimana bisa aku se-percaya diri seperti ini? satu hal yang harus aku ingat 'AKU BERSANDIWARA DAN AKU SUDAH MENPUNYAI OH SE HUN' seharusnya aku berpikir itu..

Kyungsoo melihatnya. Kyungsoo mengerti. dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Jongin namun ia juga tahu jika aku sudah mempunyai namja lain Oh Se Hun -khayalan- andai kau tahu,, namja itu hanyalah khayalan Do Kyungsoo..

Do Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau mempunyai banyak sisi baik.

Aku mohon jagalah Jongin..

Kau sudah ku ceritakan bukan? bagaimana terikatnya aku dengan Jongin...

Kalau kau menyayangiku..

Aku mohon bersamalah Jongin seterusnya..

Jika tidak, Kau tahu bukan? hatiku juga akan sakit saat melihat Jongin sakit..

Namun tidak munafik jika lebih menyakitkan saat melihatmu bersama sahabat karibku..

.

.

Jika aku penghambat hubungan kalian,, aku akan pergi..

Hari ini esok dan seterusnya, anggap aku kertas usang..

.

.

Cinta biar saja ada...

Terjadi biar saja terjadi..

Bagaimanapun hidup..

Hanya sekedar cerita..

Cerita, tentang Meninggalkan dan yang di Tinggalkan

Cinta...

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Inspiration : My Real Story!

Lagi galau. publish fic ini cuma sekedar curhat.

Makasi buat Mereka :* 'N' dan 'G' aku menyayangi kalian :*

buat 'N' sahabatku tercinta :*

LongLast ya~ sama 'G' :)

Dan buat M. Yahya Alfadly :* penyemangatku saat ini. aku mencintaimu~

**Review Please~**


End file.
